Mommy's Boy
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Spoiler-free. When Syaoran is a bit happier with his new 'mommy' than Fai expected, Fai isn't sure whether to make use of it or get worried. He decides to try and talk some sense into the boy, which doesn't turn out like the type of conversation he'd expected to be having. Warnings for yaoi


**This story is by request of Serena-loves-Angst. I've been wanting to write a FaiSyao fic for a while, but I didn't know how. Serena's idea was inspiring – and very difficult to write for me. Who'd have known I'd get embarrassed by writing actual kinks? I of all people hadn't expected it...**

**Warnings: Yaoi, very inappropriate use of the name 'mommy' and possibly bad English  
**

**Setting: Pre-Acid Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Enjoy!**

**_Edit: This is a story with two characters roleplaying, so _****_obviously _****_they will be OOC for the larger part of the story. _  
**

* * *

_Mommy's boy_

The first time Fai called the ninja Kuro-daddy and referred to himself as mommy, he had gotten surprised and slightly awkward stares from both Syaoran and Sakura. Of course it was the explosive reaction of Kurogane he had been aiming for, but he couldn't help but register the facial expressions of the kids at his new choice of nicknames. Surprised yes, a little awkward of course, but the strange thing was the hint of relief – or maybe gratefulness? – flashing through the boy's eyes.

When he continued using the names on different occasions, the surprise and awkwardness disappeared from both children's faces at the mention of it. Sakura's face started to grow to a fond smile when Fai referred to himself as mommy, just like with all the other playful teasing an joking around he did. He had expected a slight hint of awkwardness would remain in Syaoran's face – he was a _boy_ after all – but he too grew to fond smiles, and he actually started to respond to the name, playing along with Fai's 'playing house'.

From all his quirks and games, both kids seemed to be surprisingly content with the mommy-play.

One day, when they were staying with a very kind family in a world they had landed in, Fai decided to ask Syaoran about it. He waited for the best opportunity to ask his question in the most careful way. Sakura was sleeping, Kurogane had left the house with a lot of grumbling to chop wood, and Syaoran had stayed back with Fai to work their way through cleaning the kitchen, including all the kitchen utensils.

"Say, Syaoran," Fai mused out loud.

"Yes?"

"With all the memories Sakura recovered, I've never heard a word about her mother."

Syaoran smiled, a tad bit sadly. "That's correct. The princess wouldn't remember her mother."

"Is her mother gone?" Fai pried carefully, using his kindest voice.

"Yes. She died a few years after the princess was born, so the princess was too young to actually remember her even with all her feathers."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So Sakura only had a father and a brother..."

"Yes."

"And you, Syaoran? Did your father have a wife, or a girlfriend?"

Syaoran shook his head, scrubbing the two knives in his hand a little harder. "Father said he never encountered the right woman. He said he would've liked me to have a mother, though."

"I see." Fai's movements on the little spoon he was polishing stilled. Then he beamed at the boy, "then Fai-mommy just has to try his hardest to be a good mommy for Sakura and Syaoran, right?"

Syaoran smiled brightly and nodded. Not the awkward smile. Not the 'I'll just go along with you' smile. And actual happy smile.

Fai wasn't so sure what he should do with this information, but for now, he would use it to his advantage.

For the next few worlds he kept the act up, increasing the amount of mommy's and daddy's he'd throw around each day. When the response remained positive, he decided to try a next step.

"Syaoran, you should wash your hands before dinner."

Kurogane gave him a incredulous gawk and Sakura blushed in surprise at the unexpected command.

"Yes," Syaoran smiled brightly in response, and made his way to the sink without any trace of complaint or even a little puzzlement at why Fai was suddenly interested in him eating with clean hands – or why it was just him and not the ninja and the princess as well.

Fai smiled innocently at Kurogane, who gave him a suspicious glare. Sakura rushed after Syaoran to follow his example and wash her hands as well.

He slowly increased his commands after that, solely directing his 'motherly care' to the young brunette boy. Syaoran would happily obey his every order without complaining, helping Fai with cooking and the dishes instead of Sakura when Fai asked him to, doing menial tasks as setting the table and at some point even going out to pick a bouquet of flowers because Fai had decided that would be nice on the dinner table. He would receive Fai's playful fussing with a happy expression, letting the mage tut at his hair in the morning, straighten his clothes when they got to a new world and respond dutifully to Fai's urging for him to be careful – even when it was about the blonde telling him not to scratch his knee while running.

With time, Sakura grew accustomed to this new behaviour, responding to it the same as Syaoran, but most likely mainly because the slightly degrading commands weren't directed at her. Kurogane, on the other hand, grew more and more suspicious and send the man warning glares every time he believed the mage went too far.

He didn't actually comment, though. Maybe because he noticed the happiness in Syaoran's face when Fai put up his mommy act.

At some point in time, Fai started to get worried himself. He realized he was taking this stunt too far, but Syaoran responded so happily – so _pure_ – it was almost impossible to just stop like that. The act had become too serious.

He knew he would have to address this problem soon now. But doing so would most probably embarrass Syaoran greatly, if not hurt him. But this really couldn't go on like this.

...

When Fai told him to come along and get their pans filled with water at the waterfall he heard nearby, Syaoran dutifully picked up the copper and followed the mage like a duckling behind its mother. Fai was chatting happily, and Syaoran smiled contently. He loved this peaceful feeling Fai could so easily create between the sometimes ruthless fights for the feathers. He could feel safe and protected, even while in strange surroundings and always at sharp for an attack.

When Fai had started the whole 'playing house' he had been surprised at first, but soon it had become a major relief to him. Fai pretending motherly care gave him something to fall back on, even if it was just an act. As Fai had deepened the mommy-play, Syaoran had started to expect it, and love it. He had started to love Fai for it. As a mother and a friend. Maybe a little more.

In his dreamy state, Syaoran failed to notice the loose rock Fai smoothly skipped over when they reached the waterfall. With a startled cry he pitched over, releasing the pans to catch himself in his fall.

The pebbles were wickedly sharp, and he had to bite his lips because of the stinging in his palms when he sat up.

"Syaoran!" Fai rushed over, quickly picking up his hands with careful fingers to inspect the damage.

"I'm fine," Syaoran smiled, fighting down the tears reflexively appearing in the corners of his eyes in reaction to the sudden pain.

"You should be careful! This looks painful." Fai quickly pulled him forward and dunked his hands in the cold water of the stream. His muscles jerked at the sting, but he kept his hands where Fai put them.

"That's better," Fai pulled Syaoran's hands out, still encircling his wrist tenderly with long pale fingers. "Here, I'll kiss it better."

Syaoran felt a happy smile creep on his face when Fai leaned over and pressed a light kiss to either scratched palm. Fai however, was giving him a calculating look through his lashes.

Syaoran frowned. Was something wrong?

"Syaoran," Fai finally sighed, sitting back on the rocks and absent-mindedly pulling the pans next to him, lining them up neatly. "We need to talk."

Syaoran froze. Did he do something wrong? Was this a scolding?

"Syaoran, I wonder... Well... You _do_ realize I'm not your mommy and I never will be, right?"

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow in surprise, tilting his head slightly. "Meaning?"

"I think you're taking my act a little too seriously."

"I'm just enjoying your smile when you play 'mommy', Fai. Of course I know you're not my mother." He hesitated, looking at the blonde shyly. "But I like it, this act."

"You really missed out on having a mother, right Syaoran," Fai's smile was warm, and Syaoran could feel the liquid warmth spreading in his chest at the sight.

He beamed at the mage, "you're doing a great job on making up for that!"

"Syaoran, I am not going to be your mother figure for the rest of your life."

"Yes, I know."

"You trust me an awful lot, don't you?"

Syaoran beamed again, "yes!"

"And what if I couldn't be trusted at all? What if my intentions were actually the opposite of the pure and motherly?"

"I trust you Fai. And I wouldn't mind whatever your intentions would be at all, as long as you can smile and our group can remain a happy family."

"Syaoran, it's a farce!"

"Yes."

Suddenly Fai shot forward, and Syaoran felt his back being pressed into the smooth rock he had been seated on as the mage pinned him down. "What if my intentions were something like this?"

Syaoran knew what he meant. He _was_ perfectly aware of their current status in the group. And he was actually slightly expecting this. Or hoping for it.

He smirked, "then I'd be a good boy and listen to mommy."

Fai's eyes widened for a moment. He stared at him, probably trying to figure him out. Then he returned the smirk, leaning down to press his lips to Syaoran's cheek. "Very well, my boy. Play nicely with mommy, okay?"

"Yes, mommy," he responded happily, encircling Fai's neck with his arms and pulling the tall mage's body down onto his.

Fai nuzzled into his neck and a long-fingered hand slid up Syaoran's body. Light fingertips traced seams on his clothes and the lines of his bones and muscles underneath. The palm smoothed over his hipbone, before gently moving upwards. He pinched lightly in Syaoran's side and the boy felt himself jump and stifle ticklish laughter.

"Does Syaoran like it when mommy touches him like this?" Fai whispered in his ear with a low voice.

"Yes mommy," he answered breathlessly, arching back into the touch when the hand continued its feathery explorations.

"Would Syaoran like mommy to touch him some more?"

"Please, mommy!" Syaoran lifted his knee to gauge Fai's actual reaction, and was happily surprised to find a sizable bulge between his 'mommy's' legs. If he could do that much by just allowing himself to be touched willingly and call the other mommy, he needed no more persuasion to play this game out.

Fai rubbed his crotch over Syaoran's knee once before regaining his self-control and pushing the leg down with his exploring hand.

"Now don't be cheeky, my boy."

He nodded vigorously and remained in place, only tightening his grip on Fai's neck. He trembled in anticipation, but Fai seemed content with mapping out his body with all clothes on for now.

He gave a high whine, pitching his voice above his usual lower tone. "Mommy," he pleaded.

Fai chuckled and the hand slid underneath his shirt, smoothing over the muscles and softer patches of quivering skin. Two fingers pinched a nipple playfully.

Syaoran arched and moaned open mouthed, trying to shift up his leg again to find more contact. He pressed his chest to Fai's teasing hand.

Fai moved up a little and Syaoran obediently released the man's neck. He pouted at the mage, hands lingering on Fai's chest and fists clenching in coyness.

"Are you a good boy, Syaoran?" Came the husky whisper.

He arched in delight at the words alone and his voice trembled when he answered in a purposely small voice. "I've been a good boy, so can I have a reward now, mommy?"

"Boys who ask for rewards don't get anything," Fai reprimanded, and Syaoran's eyes widened in sudden distress. His fingers tangled in Fai's shirt and tears sprung to his eyes when he looked up apologetically, lip trembling in the hope he could correct his mistake.

Fai looked at him sternly and caressed his cheek, clearly waiting for him to answer that.

"S-sorry, mommy," Syaoran finally hiccupped, squeezing his eyes closed so that two thick drops of water rolled down the sides of his face, "please mommy, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry?"

The other's features softened and Fai leaned down to kiss at the wet streaks left by the tears. "I won't be angry. But you mustn't be greedy anymore. Do you understand that, Syaoran?"

"Y-yes," he sniffled, squirming.

"Then this time, I'll give you your reward." Fai kissed him on the lips gently and Syaoran's face brightened, the tears forgotten and the thoughts of his reward taking over. He eagerly pressed his lips to the man's above him, hoping for more. Fai used his lips to gently massage his, not opening up for something deeper just yet. Syaoran could feel the anticipation tingle low in his belly, the heat in his lips becoming the heat on his face and his groin. He wriggled his hips slightly, trying to find a more comfortable place on the rocks and trying to shift the fabric of his pants at the same time to relieve some of the pressure. Fai's hand shot down to release the clasp on his trousers, but he left the garment open without any further touches. The hand found its way back underneath Syaoran's shirt to circle around a hard nipple.

Syaoran moaned and gasped, nudging his open mouth up to try and coax Fai to take it a step further without actively asking access himself. Fai just moved around his face to kiss his cheek instead, teasing him unbearably. But Syaoran knew he couldn't ask. If he asked, he wouldn't get it.

He whined, fidgeting with his hands still on Fai's shirt. He lowered his chin to his chest in embarrassment and want.

Fai chuckled and used a long finger to tilt his chin back up, making Syaoran face him. He shifted his eyes coyly, not able to meet the beautiful blue orbs when he knew his own brown eyes conveyed such wanton feelings.

Finally Fai pressed their lips together again and opened his mouth, a tongue sliding out to lick at Syaoran's. He immediately parted his lips obediently, following the heat and allowing the other to dominate his mouth completely.

Fai's hand slipped underneath his arched back, and he was pulled flush against the taller body. His fingers clawed at the man's shirt, trying to convey his urgency without letting his greed show. For greedy he was, he wanted more, and deeper, and stronger, and closer. He wanted Fai completely.

When Fai pulled back he whined loudly in complaint, leaning up and trying to recapture the escaping lips.

"Now now, remember what I said." Syaoran immediately pulled back at the scolding and looked up pleadingly. "You like that?"

"Yes, mommy!"

"Do you want me to continue?" Syaoran nodded quickly. "Or would you rather have mommy kissing you somewhere else?" Syaoran hesitated, turning his face away slightly while keeping his eyes on the beautiful blue. Then he nodded shyly.

"Ask me nicely."

"W-would mommy... would mommy please k-kiss me somewhere... e-else?" he brought out with a little difficulty. His face was flaming, his eyes flashing from stone to stone in their surroundings to avoid the hungry look in the mage's eyes. His skittishness seemed to please the man and he received another gentle kiss to his lips.

"See? You can be a good boy and ask mommy without sounding greedy. Now give mommy a kiss."

Syaoran quickly moved up to place a fast peck on Fai lips, retreating shyly immediately after.

"You're such a good boy," Fai purred, and suddenly two hands pulled at his shirt, lifting it over his head.

Syaoran felt sand and small stones press into his skin as he retreated back against the stone and he tried to lift away his back. Fai slid his arm under his waist for him to rest on, and warm lips descended on his chest. A high pitched moan left his throat in pleasure as a tongue lapped at his skin and lips massaged him. He felt Fai suckle lightly, and with lazy circles the mage slowly moved his mouth to Syaoran's right nipple. He whined and squirmed, hoping Fai would hurry and _touch him_.

'Mommy," he breathed in the blonde hair, and a shiver ran through Fai's body. Lips latched around his nipple and the tip of the man's tongue flicked teasingly at it, making Syaoran press up his chest and moan. A hand smoothed over his stomach from one side to the other, repeating the motion as if he were petting the boy like a lazy puppy. Syaoran kicked his legs in surprise when the hand suddenly slipped into his open trousers, losing his balance and dropping down on Fai's stabilizing arm completely.

He whined and gasped, trying to suck in air and fisting his hands into Fai's hair. Long fingers encircled his length, tugging at it mischievously while Fai's mouth kept massaging and licking at a nipple undisturbed.

Syaoran squirmed, toes curling , and he pulled a little at Fai's hair to make the man redirect his attention to the other nipple instead. His hips bucked into the stroking hand.

Fai lifted his head just a bit and blew on the wet patch of skin. Syaoran squeaked and tried to pull away, embarrassed. The mage smirked at him and suddenly released him, pulling back both hands and leaving the boy cold on the stone. Syaoran watched with wide surprised – distressed – eyes and tried to capture the man by reaching out, hesitating right before grabbing hold of his shirt. It surprised him even more when Fai simply curled his fingers around his waistband and yanked them off, leaving Syaoran bare on the rock next to the stream.

His flush crept down his neck, and he quickly peeked around to make sure really nobody was watching them. His erection was standing large and hard in a shameless way it really shouldn't be doing to the person he was calling his mommy, and he fidgeted, trying to curl his knees up to cover himself a little.

Fai stared at him for a while, an appreciative look on his face. He smoothed his hands over Syaoran's sides again, stroking down the outside of his legs before moving inward at his knees. Fingers lightly teased up the insides of his thighs, spiraling around his crotch.

Syaoran produced a pathetic noise and reached up for Fai again whimpering.

"I'm cold, mommy," he muttered, being a bit too obvious about _not_ mentioning his embarrassment at the way Fai was ogling his straining erection.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I'll warm you." Fai quickly descended, this time closing his lips around the other nipple and tugging at it playfully. One hand pried its way between Syaoran's cold shoulders and the rock, lifting him the slightest bit closer to the warmer body of the mage, and the second hand cupped his privates.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Fai's neck and arched into the touches, moaning and making small noises to please the man – and more importantly, to make him continue. His feet shifted through the pebbles restlessly as his hips turned and moved to increase the pace of Fai's stroking hand, and he already knew he would be scolded for the greedy way he pressed Fai's head against his chest just to get more of those sinful lips and tongue.

"Mommy," he cried silently. The heat coiled in his abdomen, pressure growing and leaving him out of breath to pant in the blonde hair. His feet found solid ground and his hips lifted, trembling tight muscles pulling the skin taut. Fai increased his pace, and teeth dug lightly in the assaulted nipple.

Unable to pronounce another word, Syaoran arched up completely and cried out wordlessly, his climax hot and strong and making him dizzy even in his horizontal position. As soon as the feeling started ebbing away his hips collapsed back onto the rock, his arms going weak with the strain around Fai's neck.

"Did Syaoran like that?" Fai whispered in his ear with a low husky tone.

He nodded breathlessly, not able to answer properly.

"But Syaoran did make quite a mess," Fai sat back, examining his soiled hand as if disappointed, "you should know not to make a mess. Especially not on mommy."

Syaoran merely stared with slightly widened eyes, waiting for the punishment Fai would come up with for him. He didn't worry much, because Fai was the loving type of mother.

"While I think what I should do with you, you should clean up the mess you made. Syaoran is a big boy now, mommy doesn't need to clean for you." Fai extended his hand towards Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded eagerly and sat up, encircling Fai's wrist with both his hands and lapping at the dirtied fingers. Taking care to make Fai as aware of his warm tongue as possible, he licked the fingers like a lollipop, displaying the most childishly eager face he could make at this age. He sucked the fingers into his mouth one by one, releasing each with a pop before tangling his tongue in between again.

Fai didn't look like he was very successful at making up a proper punishment, looking all distracted like that.

Syaoran smiled up at Fai sweetly, licking his lips when he finished and keeping Fai's hand coyly in front of his face as if trying to hide behind it. Fai's eyes followed his tongue entranced and he licked his own lips to mirror the movement.

"My, Syaoran is such a tidy boy," he purred breathlessly.

"Yes, mommy," Syaoran beamed.

"Because you've been so good, mommy will take care of the rest." Fai's hands shot out and pulled Syaoran close to his chest, cradling him between crossed legs. Syaoran's legs were tucked neatly over a raised knee, one leg sliding against Fai's torso and the other down to Fai's foot. Syaoran turned slightly to face Fai's chest, and he flattened his palms against the soft fabric of Fai's shirt. Fai's hands roamed his skin shortly before moving to their intended destination, the arm circling around Syaoran's back moving to hold up his thigh and the other dipping to scoop up the spilled semen on his stomach. Syaoran's eyes followed the once again dirty hand mesmerized as it tipped up and Fai's tongue lightly darted out to get a taste. He leaned up, thinking he would need to clean the hand again, but Fai tutted and shook his head.

"No no, my boy. We're going to need this somewhere else."

Syaoran blinked questioningly, realization hitting him when Fai tugged at his leg slightly. He pressed his face in Fai's shirt and started trembling in anticipation.

"My my, being young is so wonderful, right Syaoran?"

He flushed a deep red when he realized he was growing hard again without even being touched, and he nodded shyly.

"Won't you answer your mommy?"

"Y-yes, mommy," he muttered, pressing his face deeper into Fai's chest still.

Fai's fingers slick with Syaoran's own semen prodded at his backside, and he spread his legs just a bit wider for Fai. Fai hummed in his hair happily, and he slid in a first finger.

Syaoran trembled, but that one finger didn't hurt him. It was strange, yes, but not painful. He nuzzled into the shirt, before deciding it wasn't the soft cotton he wanted. Deciding he would just take the dare and be a little greedy, he quickly started opening Fai's shirt to gain access to smooth pale skin.

Fai chuckled and slipped in a second finger. Syaoran cringed this time, not so sure about the suitability of semen as lubrication, but he did manage to get open Fai's shirt. Surveying the expanse of creamy skin in front of him, a happy smile slid on his face when he got an idea.

He clearly heard Fai gasp and felt the fingers in his ass twitch when he latched onto the man's nipple, sucking it like a baby. He felt the man nuzzle the top of his head and he lapped at the nipple with a flat tongue before sucking again. When the fingers in his ass started moving again they had become a bit more urgent.

A third finger was added quickly and Syaoran tensed, whining against Fai's chest. He sucked more fiercely to keep his mind of what was happing down there. He only realized he might be hurting the other when he moved back a little, seeing the dark red bruise he'd created. He quickly put his mouth over it again, just licking this time to hide for Fai what he'd done.

"There, all opened up," Fai muttered contently into the chocolate mop of hair, "how about we play now, Syaoran?"

"I want to play, mommy," he answered happily, not taking his mouth off the bruise to keep it hidden.

Fai moved to lift Syaoran a little, and he quickly slipped his legs around to straddle the man's lap. He shifted forward so he could wrap his legs around the mage's back, re-attaching his mouth to the bruised nipple as soon as possible.

"You like that one, Syaoran?" Fai asked with a chuckle.

Syaoran nodded fiercely without letting go, pressing his body a little closer.

Fai nudged at his ass for him to lift it a little. Trousers were undone with a deft hand and Syaoran could feel the slick tip of Fai's erection trail over the smooth skin of his ass when it was pulled free from its confines. He wriggled his hips to find the angle, eager to find out how it would feel inside of him.

"Now be a good boy and sit down here."

"Yes, mommy," he supplied eagerly and allowed Fai to line him up with his shaft. When he slid down the length he gasped and arched away from Fai's body, forced to let go of the bruise and not really caring anymore either. He whimpered pathetically, not at all prepared for this pain. He hadn't expected this to hurt like that, he'd thought it couldn't possibly be worse than going after getting a constipation. Or maybe Fai's slender fingers just weren't suitable for a proper preparation.

Fai caught his lips and muffled his pained whimpers, kissing him sweetly while making tiny movements with his hips. Although it hurt, Syaoran found himself adapting to the feeling quickly. He made sure Fai got a proper view of his tearful eyes when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Please, mommy?"

"Don't cry, dear," Fai encircled his shoulders with two long pale arms. Hips rolled and Syaoran moaned with a high whimper at the feeling. He rolled his own hips in return, trying to coax more out of Fai, but his position with his legs around Fai's back gave him little leverage for movement.

He noticed the bruise he made and quickly put his mouth over it again, muffling the sounds escaping him when Fai started to move inside him with more seriousness.

He had to let go to cry out when Fai nailed his prostate, and Fai took the opportunity to catch his lips again.

"Mommy," he uttered incoherently when Fai continued hitting his prostate in his little aiming practice. Syaoran whined and moaned, unable to stay coherent and dropping out of his role completely when he groaned lowly. Fai seemed to become a little too frantic himself, digging fingers into Syaoran's skin painfully as he sped up and bit down on his neck. Syaoran cried out, blunt nails scratching at Fai's chest, hips bucking even through the rough movements of Fai.

His hand shot down to take hold of himself desperately, but Fai grabbed his wrist. With a surprised cry he was thrown on his back, Fai looming over him and pressing in furiously while pinning both his wrists into the pebbles. The stones hurt, but Syaoran writhed in pleasure nonetheless. Pleasure and ache, but the ache in his shoulders and wrists caused by the coarse floor of nature was nothing compared to the ache between his thighs as he became desperate to reach his peak.

"Come for me Syaoran," Fai suddenly whispered in his ear. He hit his prostate once again and with a shrill cry Syaoran arched, his climax bursting in his abdomen like an unexpected explosion. Semen splattered both his own and Fai's skin, and Syaoran had to heave for breath violently.

"Syaoran," Fai groaned, shoulders hunching and hips trembling in the last few spastic thrusts when he came inside the boy.

Syaoran panted, groaning when Fai dropped down on him. The pebbles dug in his back, but he didn't complain out loud. Instead he circled his arms around Fai's back again, snuggling to the warm body comfortably.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should cut down a bit on the mommy-play now."

"Maybe we should."

He could feel the lips of the mage curl on the skin of his shoulder. "But I wouldn't mind being your mommy when we're alone."

"Thank you, mommy," Syaoran smirked.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
